Episode 02 - No Parking
No Parking is the second episode of Rayman: The Animated Series, and is a continuation of Lac-Mac Napping. It aired on 2000 and followed by High Anxiety. Summary After escaping from Inspector Grub, Rayman and the gang stop at a park to rest for a while, but a disgruntled Cookie starts to regret joining Rayman on "this foolish adventure", and decides to write a will, believing that he will die soon. Flips finds a teddy bear in a nearby garbage can and decides to show it to everyone, but flies back to the car in disappointment when Betina and Cookie tell her that they're busy working. However, the gang turns around to see the car being taken away by a tow-truck. At first, they are unconcerned after seeing the "No Parking" sign above them, but give chase after LacMac points out that Flips is trapped in the car. Eventually, they run into a nearby train station, where Rayman spots Inspector Grub outside. Rayman disguises himself and asks Grub where the tow-truck would take a car. Grub tells him that it is headed for the Scrapyard which can be reached by the 7 Train, but then recognizes Rayman. After a brief chase in the station, Rayman and the gang manage to escape from Grub by catching the 7 Train just in time. While the train is moving they spot Flips on another scrapyard train going right next to them. LacMac attempts to get her but the train speeds up and he can't reach. They arrive at the Scrapyard. There, Rayman and the others see that the cars are being loaded on a conveyor belt and dumped into the mouth of a giant monster. Worse, Rayman sees Inspector Grub park his car outside the Scrapyard, so they all get inside a towed car and hook Grub's car to it, pulling Grub's car into the Scrapyard and leaving him with no transportation. Rayman manages to climb up the conveyor belt and use his magic hands to save Flips in the nick of time, just as Grub finds them. Getting into a nearby steamroller, LacMac drives away after chasing Inspector Grub with the latter, but the Lacmac doesn't see drop below and falls off a pier. Although Rayman manages to keep everyone in the air with his Helicopter Hair for a few moments, he loses concentration and they all fall back into the forest. Waking up, they all see that they actually landed in a cosy bedroom, and it is now daylight. However, what they do not know is that they are actually in the room on the first floor of Inspector Grub's house. Plot Rayman and the gang are driving around in Downtown Aeropolis, where they are seen as criminals and a photo of them is shown to Inspector Grub. They drive past him, and are soon being chased by him. Lac-Mac discovers that Grub is behind them, and takes hold of the wheel uncontrollably. They eventually escape from him, and park in an alleyway out of his sight, next to a park where Rayman suggests they walk into and enjoy their freedom. Flips finds a lost teddy bear and wants to show it to everyone, but they are too busy talking to talk to her. This makes her upset, and she flies back into the car and locks herself in by accident. Rayman and Betina soon find that the car gets taken away on tow, taking Flips with her. They are not concerned with it at first, until Lac-Mac tells them that Flips is in. Soon, the gang end up in Aeropolis Station, trying to figure out a way to find Flips. Rayman spots a policeman, hoping that he'd know where the car had been taken, but he soon has to disguise himself if he was to talk to the cop, which happens to be Inspector Grub. Grub tells him that they should take a train that leads to a scrapyard, but he soon finds out that Rayman is under this disguise. They quickly catch the No. 7 train and escape Grub again. While on the train, they find that the car is still on the road, and Lac-Mac tries to catch it, but is pulled back by Rayman. The gang arrive outside the scrapyard, where they soon find Flips trapped in the car which is on a conveyor belt leading to a large one-eyed cow-like monster that eats vehicles. Inspector Grub arrives there too, and while he is asking the gatekeeper if he has seen the criminals, another tow car drives by, which Rayman hooks Grub's car onto and lets them in. Rayman and Betina then attempt to climb up to the conveyor belt and reach Flips. Rayman gets to the top, though Betina falls, but is caught by Cookie. Just as Flips is about to fall into the monster's mouth, Rayman unleashes his magical right hand and sets Flips free. Inspector Grub then discovers the gang, but finds that one of this is missing - Lac-Mac, who end up chasing Grub is a boudler stuck to a car he is inside. The gang jump in, and drive away, though Lac-Mac drives them off a ledge. Luckily, Rayman activates his helicopter, which he briefly uses to carry the gang in the air, but they fall back in the forest, where a house high up in the trees breaks their fall. At this point, they are unaware that they have landed into the house of Inspector Grub, who sadly slumps into his home after such a rough day. Characters * Rayman * Inspector Grub * Betina * Lac-Mac * Flips * Cookie Trivia * Near the beginning of the episode, Grub accidentally crashes into stacks of 'Ed-in-the-Boxes'. Ed is an alien and the main character from Tonic Trouble, a game that was also created by Michel Ancel (Rayman's creator). * Rayman uses his helicopter power is this episode, a power he has in most of the games. When he is asked what he is doing, he replies with 'Just a little trick I picked up!', referring to when Betilla the Fairy gave him this power in Rayman. This may confirm some connection with the games storyline, placing the series at least sometime after the original game. The reference is very vauge, however. * Rayman appears to use his Magic Fist power in this episode to rescue Flips, although it could be simply be an example of his "detachable hands", shown in Rayman 3 and mentioned in the previous episode. The hand he fires does glow, however, suggesting that this is an example of his power. If this is indeed an example of Rayman's power, this episode shows both his trademark abilities (and is the only episode to show either). Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Rayman: The Animated Series